


This Year's Kisses

by sage_theory (papersage)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papersage/pseuds/sage_theory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You obey each other not because it's an order, but because you have to. There's nothing else to do.</i> Jack and Daniel at New Year's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Year's Kisses

The ball drops among a storm of flying confetti and blowing party favors and flashing lights. In their dark corner, Jack pulls Daniel in and kisses him. Kisses him until the noise quiets and the lights even out and everyone begins to mull around and pick up their things and profess how tired they are.

Breathless, Daniel leans against the wall and confesses, "I'm going to Atlantis, Jack. I ship out on the fifth. I need you to say it's okay, please."

Jack looks at him with sorrow in his deep brown eyes and Daniel presses his forehead to his. Daniel strains against the touch and rides the edge of a line he knows could wrap around his throat and strangle him.

This is Jack's power, after all this time. Jack knows where the bodies are buried, where Daniel's soul is buried, and he has only to pull back or grow angry or withhold his approval and Daniel knows he'll cross the event horizon with a permanent stone in his stomach.

After a while, after you die with each other and come back, after you soak in each other's blood and bandage wounds - after you confess unspeakable things in locker rooms and hold each other through the torrents of grief and rage and unexpressable horror, you become married in a way. You become tied and you can move across the country (or the world or the galaxy or the entire universe) and you can stop talking, and it doesn't change a same thing.

Daniel knows this, knew it when Jack came to pick him up at the airport and his entire being gasped, gasped to see Jack and touch Jack and smile at Jack and be that close. Three years faded and nothing was left but Jack, Jack, Jack.

Jack can drag Daniel to the bottom, and Daniel knows it. He's cut the safety net and now, he drowns if Jack wishes it.

Jack can tell him no, and Daniel might just give it up.

Once you attach yourself to another person like this, it's all over. You obey each other not because it's an order, but because you have to. There's nothing else to do. You can't walk in separate directions - not in any significant way.

"Godspeed," Jack whispers and pulls him in to kiss him with desperation and sweetness. He breathes into Daniel's mouth, breathes into _Daniel_, "Godspeed."


End file.
